Ken Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen and the second-in-command to FiveRed. Character History Fiveman The second born. A 25 year old (46 in Gokaiger) physical education teacher skilled in judo. The sub-leader of Fiveman. He is extremely passionate in everything he does, relies more in the body combat than in weapons. Even taught one of his students the meaning of courage by defeating a foe without transforming. Super Sentai World .]]Later, Ken, alongside his team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ken fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ken received his key alongside his younger sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]]Ken, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Hades God Sleipnir. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger FiveBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad The Fivemen were candidates to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ken joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Sports Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Animal Lover Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * '''Profile' :Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FiveBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars FiveBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality to be added FiveBlue - FiveRed= When his elder brother Gaku was in training to fight against Captain Garoa, Ken briefly wore a FiveRed costume over his FiveBlue costume in order to face against the impatient general seeking a final showdown. Garoa sliced the FiveRed helmet off him after Gaku arrived for the true showdown. Arsenal *Five Blaster **V Power Grip - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 2 Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 37, 38, 45 }} Ranger Key The is Ken Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as FiveBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ken received his key and became FiveBlue once more. Imitations Monomenian Ginga Blue of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveBlue when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ken Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As FiveBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *Although the character of Ken is the older brother to Fumiya (FiveBlack), his actor, Kei Sindachiya, is actually three years younger than Fumiya's actor Ryouhei Kobayashi. *His given name can be translated into "health/strength". *The symbol on Five Blue's helmet is shaped like a running man, which symbolizes Ken's occupation as a physical education teacher. *In the RPN-9 version, he is renamed as Ben. *In the TV5 version, he is voiced by Bobby Cruz. *In the opening sequence in the Philippine Dub, the English translation of his actor Kei Shindachiya is mistaken as Ken Shindachiya revealing his acting role in the series as Ken Hoshikawa. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also External links *FiveBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Fivemen Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Super Rangers